Life After Death
by idura-chan
Summary: A Zack/Aeris fanfiction. After Meteor, Aeris is reunited with her parents in the Promised Land. She begins a whole new life with them and later with someone whom she thought she had lost forever. This is my first fiction in ages, please give any sound fee
1. The Promised Land

"Life After Death" by idura-chan  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft and whoever else whom owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended, so please don't sue me!  
  
Author's notes: This is a Zack/Aeris fanfiction, so to any Cloud/Aeris or Sephiroth/Aeris fans out there, don't flame me! I just need some sound feedback from you guys. I'm not sure where the story is heading yet, nor do I have a rating for it. I'll figure something out soon. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Promised Land  
  
Aeris woke up to the feel of soft fingers brushing her cheek. After helping out the Lifestream stop Meteor from destroying the Planet, she just collapsed out of exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber. She wondered how long she's been asleep. With her eyes still closed, she relished in the soothing feeling that came from the fingers that were now tracing her jaw line. Feeling content, Aeris sighed and opened her eyes slowly. Emerald green eyes met with another pair of green orbs.  
  
"Hey there, sleepy head," the woman whispered and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, Mother." Aeris smiled back and slowly got up to a sitting position. Blinking her eyes a few times, she then stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She lolled her head around to relieve the aching muscles around her neck and shoulders. "Is this how Sleeping Beauty felt when she woke up?" Ifalna chuckled softly at her daughter's joke.  
  
"Here, let me help you." She moved behind Aeris and started massaging her shoulders, loosening the tight bundle of knots there. Aeris moaned and dropped her head forward, enjoying the feel of her mother's hands working their magic. The older woman smiled and continued her ministrations. "You did a great job, Aeris. The Planet is safe and so are your friends. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, Mother. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you." She turned around and hugged her mother. Ifalna returned the affectionate embrace with equal tenderness and stroked her daughter's back. "I've missed you, Mother. Even though Elmyra took care of me, there wasn't a day I never thought of you." She released herself from the embrace and looked at her mother. Ifalna looked like an older version of Aeris, with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail and her eyes a shade darker than hers. The clothes she was wearing were the ones she last wore before her death at Midgar Train Station. A slight frown grazed Aeris' face at the memory, but it quickly faded away when she looked at her mother again. "There are so many things I want to ask you, Mother. It's been ages since I last saw you and..." her voice trailed off when she noticed her surroundings for the first time.  
  
They were in a field full of beautiful flowers, with butterflies fluttering about and a gentle breeze swaying and caressing her hair and skin. In the distance was a small river, its flowing water clear as crystal. Various kinds of fish swam happily in it, enjoying the clean water. The sight was breathtaking and Aeris cooed in amazement. She whispered to her mother, as though afraid the beautiful scene would disappear if she revealed her voice. "Mother, what is this place? It's wonderful!" She bent down and picked a few flowers and brought them to her face, smelling the sweet fragrance and feeling their soft petals.  
  
"This is the Promised Land, Aeris. Well, a part of it. This beautiful garden is just outside the main gates of our home. Our eternal home. You will get to meet your father there too." Aeris looked up at the mention of her father. She had always wanted to meet her father and get to know him. "I know for sure that he can't wait to meet his beloved daughter." Ifalna continued, as though she could read her daughter's thoughts. She held out one hand and briefly glanced to her left, the direction that would lead them to the main gates of the Promised Land, before looking down at her daughter again. "Come, dear. Are you ready? You can bring the flowers too, if you want." Aeris slowly got up and took the offered hand in hers. She followed her mother's lead, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Ifalna could sense her daughter's anxiousness, so she stopped and turned to her. "I know you're nervous, honey. Don't worry, things are going to be just fine." She squeezed Aeris' hand for support. Then she lifted one hand and cupped her daughter's face. "You've grown so beautiful, Aeris. I can't believe I missed all those years, to watch you grow. How I wish I can thank Elmyra personally for being such a wonderful mother to you." As an afterthought, she continued playfully, "And I'm sure there were many men who were left with broken hearts."  
  
Aeris giggled and swatted Ifalna's arm lightly. "Mother, stop it! You're making me blush." Then she lowered her head and murmured, "I don't know about those men though. Maybe it's because I never thought of having a romantic relationship after...never mind." Ifalna gave her a questioning look. "It's in the past, Mother. And my heart was the one that broke, I guess." She gave a sad smile and looked away.  
  
Ifalna put her arm around Aeris' shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "Time will heal your wound, Aeris. You have a new life ahead of you now. Your father and I can't wait to rejoice and start that new life with you, so that we can be a family again. And you will get to meet other people and make new friends here. Which reminds me...there's a young man here whose been asking about you after that ordeal with Meteor."  
  
Aeris gave a puzzled look. "Someone here knows me? I wonder who it could be?" "Really? Did he say what his name was?" Ifalna thought for a moment, and then shook her head. Aeris was now curious.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. Maybe we'll meet him after we've got you settled in." She smiled encouragingly and held out her hand once more. "Shall we?"  
  
Aeris nodded and took her mother's hand again. Just a few meters ahead of her she could see the high majestic gates of the Promised Land. Thoughts about the stranger her mother mentioned left her mind immediately when she finally saw the so-called paradise. "Now I know that I have died and gone to heaven." She smiled at the thought and proceeded further. The Promised Land looked just like the meadow she was in earlier, but with beautiful white buildings similar in architecture with the ones in the Forgotten City. In the center of the courtyard stood a tower in the middle of a lake.  
  
"That's the Tower of Wisdom. It has a library and other sources of knowledge. There's also a special section where you can observe happenings on the Planet." Ifalna said as she nodded in the direction of the tower. Aeris stared at the tower in awe. "Nanaki would love this place!" She herself couldn't wait to go inside.  
  
Indeed, her life was just beginning all over again and no man named Sephiroth was going to destroy that. At the mention of that name, Aeris shuddered and shook her head to clear the thought. Then she thought about her friends back in the realm of the living. "I wonder how Cloud and the rest are doing? I miss them." Images of her comrades flashed through her mind and she smiled wistfully. "Please be well, my friends. Don't forget about me."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
P/S: I realize that this chapter is a little short, but I don't want to stretch the story too far until I get some feedback. 


	2. The Rememberance

"Life After Death" by idura-chan  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the response, guys! I know that there aren't many Zack/Aeris fans out there, but I really appreciate the support. Here's the next installment. A little on the sappy side, but not too much. The story is shaping up slowly, so please bear with me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Rememberance  
  
The sun's glare that afternoon was blinding. Cloud squinted his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Geez, it's warmer than usual today," he muttered. It had been about a month since the Meteor incident and life was back to normal for everyone. He and Tifa returned to Nibelheim, and went back to being neighbors. They decided to become business partners and open up a restaurant and pub there. Barret was now living in Kalm with Elmyra, taking care of little Marlene. He's working very hard to become a full-time dad to the cute little kid. Cid went back to Rocket Town and started working on his abandoned automobile. His relationship with Shera was getting better too. He's more patient and attentive than ever. Cloud chuckled at the thought of Cid being polite and making tea for Shera.  
  
Nanaki returned to Cosmo Canyon and continued learning more about the Planet, with the help and supervision of Elder Hargo. Vincent went with him and decided to broaden his knowledge as well, since going back to the Shin- Ra mansion would only bring back painful memories for him. In the Western Continent, Yuffie wanted to continue her search for materias, but then decided to help her father rebuild Wutai, changing it back to its former glory instead of a tourists' spot. Da-Chao would be proud of her. Reeve started on a plan of restructuring Midgar, creating a whole new design so that people could actually live in a more natural environment instead of the dark and gloomy slums. Cloud still remembered the stuffiness of the slums under the metal plates that Shin-Ra built. It still amazed him how people could actually live in that kind of atmosphere. The only lives that seem to radiantly bloom were Aeris' flowers in the Sector 5 church, which was the only building that was not destroyed by Meteor. Somehow Cloud wasn't surprised by that strange miracle. After he defeated Sephiroth inside the Northern Crater, he felt her presence when the Lifestream swirled around him. He felt it again when the green energy shot up from the earth and destroyed Meteor.  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud murmured the name to no one in particular. His thoughts traveled back to the time when he and Aeris were in Wall Street, looking for a dress for him in order to get into Don Corneo's mansion. All the hassle of getting that perfect look - the wig, the tiara, and the beauty treatment at the Honeybee Inn. He couldn't help but grinned at the memory of that adventure. Then he thought about their date at the Gold Saucer. The way she looked down shyly during the gondola ride, the sparkles in her green eyes during the fireworks, and her soft delicate hand when he kissed it during that ridiculous play. His grin softened into a smile. Her death left such an impact on him and everyone else in the team. Oh, how he missed her!  
  
Cloud suddenly jumped, startled by the shrill ringing of his PHS. "Cloud Strife." He said in a businesslike tone.  
  
"Cloud, this is Vincent. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. How's the restaurant coming along?" Cloud was quite surprised to hear from Vincent, but didn't say anything. He was at the restaurant's kitchen section, which was still yet to be built, when he started thinking about Aeris. In a way, he was glad Vincent had called, if not he would be having more than a tan, standing underneath the blazing sun. He jumped over a stack of cement sacks and walked over to shady tree, trying to cool his sweaty body.  
  
"Hey, Vincent. No, I'm not busy. The restaurant's doing fine. We're almost done with everything except the kitchen. We're not sure how big we want it to be, so we're still working on its design. What about you, Vincent? Everything alright there?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you. Nanaki and I have been reading a lot lately. I'm glad I decided to come here, Cloud. I've learned quite a lot about the history of the Planet and so forth. Anyway, there's a reason for my calling you."  
  
"What is it, Vincent? Is there some kind of trouble? Is it Nanaki?"  
  
Vincent gave a light chuckle, which surprised Cloud further. "No, no. Everything is fine here. It's just that...well, it's been almost a month since Aeris' departure, so Nanaki and I thought about going to the Forgotten City and have a proper memorial service for her, since we didn't have the chance to do it due to...umm...circumstances. What do you think, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud sighed in relief after listening to Vincent. Even though it had only been a month, he was still in his warrior-mode, thinking about the welfare of his fellow comrades. He would do anything for their safety. "Has it been a month? Time sure flies by, huh?" "I think it's a great idea, Vincent. Let me tell the others. We could bring Elmyra and Marlene too. Say, isn't the Ancient Forest near Cosmo Canyon? Maybe you guys could get some flowers from there and bring them to the service. And I'll have Cid call you later today to arrange your pick-up time. Sounds good?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me. And thank you for reminding us about the flowers. I'm sure Aeris would love it. Till tomorrow, Cloud."  
  
"Later, Vincent." Cloud hung up and frowned thoughtfully. "You've been gone for month now, Aeris. I wonder where you are right now? Are you happy? Are you up there, watching over us?" He looked up at the sky for a few seconds and then proceeded to call his friends.  
  
*****  
  
Cloud and Tifa were the last ones to board the Highwind the next day. Everyone greeted each other with warm hugs. Even Yuffie wasn't acting like a brat that day. Maybe the presence of Elmyra and Marlene mellowed her behavior a little. Everyone was also dressed differently today. Their trademark battle clothes were replaced by black semi-formal attire, something special for a special occasion. Reeve left Cait Sith in Midgar, wanting to see the Forgotten City with his own eyes and also being present at the service personally. Shera was also on board, bringing her own bouquet of flowers. After the phone call with Cloud yesterday, Vincent and Nanaki immediately went to the Ancient Forest to search for flowers that were appropriate for the service. Finally they found the most beautiful pink and white roses that Aeris would surely loved to have. They managed to get a dozen of each color and distributed them among the group. Marlene received two of each as there were two dozens of flowers with only 11 people. Since Shera had her own bouquet, she gave hers to Elmyra.  
  
The ride to Bone Village was a quiet one. Everyone was left alone to his and her thoughts about that fateful day a month ago. Barret was staring out the window when he felt a tug at his jacket. He looked down to see Marlene staring curiously at him. "What is it, Marlene? Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Marlene shook her head and smiled. "I'm a big girl and big girls don't get sick on airplanes!" Barret grinned and lifted her to sit on his shoulder.  
  
"That's my girl. You're a brave, big girl, aren't cha?"  
  
Marlene nodded and grinned. "Papa, does the Flower Girl know that we're going to see her today?"  
  
"I don't know, baby. But I have strong feeling that she does." Barret turned to his little girl and gave a small smile.  
  
"Good. I want her to see these purrty flowers we brought her and I'm gonna be the first one to give 'em to her!"  
  
"Yeah." Barret looked down at the pink and white rose in his left hand. "She would definitely love the roses."  
  
*****  
  
They made their way to the lake with Cloud in the lead. Elmyra followed behind closely, holding Marlene's hand. When they were finally by the calm lake, everyone bowed their heads and stayed silent for about a minute until Cloud spoke up. "When I met Aeris, the flower girl from the slums, I somehow knew that she was special. Not because she was a Cetra, but because of her personality. She grew a garden of flowers in her backyard and another patch of them in a church in the middle of the slums. I didn't think plants could survive more than three days in that oppressive neighborhood. Not to mention the absence of sunlight. But her flowers survived more than three days, even weeks! It was as though her mere touch brought out life in everything. She was also cheerful and optimistic about everything. She may have been weak in battles, but I think among all of us, she was the strongest. Strongest spiritually. Her selflessness saved our lives as well as the whole planet. If I could turn back time and save her from death, I would do it a heartbeat. But now I know that you cannot fight fate. Without her prayer, Meteor would have crushed us to pieces. Aeris knew that she was the only one who could do something about it. And I also think that she knew she was going to leave us forever that day." Cloud paused and looked at each person one by one. Everybody was avoiding eye contact and was staring at the deep blue lake with sad look. Then he cleared his throat and continued, this time there was a catch in his voice. "Aeris, we want you to know that things are fine here. We are moving on with our lives as best as we can. But you should also know that we would never forget you. You will always be a part of our lives and in our hearts. Wherever you are, we hope you are happy. And please don't forget about us." He let out his breath slowly, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill. Tifa went to stand beside him and squeezed his hand for support.  
  
Marlene looked up to her father's face for permission. Wiping away tears, the dark and muscular man nodded and brought Marlene closer to the edge of the lake. The little girl threw the roses into the water, causing ripples to disturb its calmness. "Bye, Flower Girl. We miss you," she whispered. Everyone else murmured their farewells and left their roses floating on the lake's surface. Cloud lingered behind for a few minutes, and before he turned to leave, he got down on one knee, kissed the roses in his hand and let them float away into the middle of the water. "We'll be back next month, Aeris. And we'll bring you more flowers. You take care now."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Crystal Oracle

"Life After Death" by idura-chan  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction  
  
Author's notes: Zack will make his appearance soon, folks. Thanks for your patience. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Crystal Oracle  
  
"Good morning, Mother!" Aeris bounded down the stairs of her new home. She sauntered into the kitchen towards her mother and kissed the older woman on the cheek. "Mmm...something smells good. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Ifalna shook her head and smiled at her daughter. "I have things covered here. Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you go look for your father? I think he's outside, watering your garden."  
  
"What? The intelligent professor of science is watering flowers? This I have to see!" Grinning the whole way out, Aeris silently walked up behind her father and poked his side, startling him. She jumped to the side to avoid getting wet. "What do you think you're doing, Father?"  
  
"Whaa...? Oh! It's you, Aeris. I'm...umm... watering your plants?" Professor Gast grinned sheepishly and scratched behind his head. He looked at his giggling daughter and couldn't help but laugh along with her. Ever since his reunion with Aeris a month ago, he took an interest in her love for flowers. He lost the chance of knowing his own daughter and watching her grow, all because of the evil and power-hungry Hojo. Now that Ifalna, Aeris, and him are a family again, he wanted to make sure that they would not be taken away from him ever again. He wanted to love things that his wife and daughter loved. He wanted to be an important part of their lives from now on. "I was just walking in your garden to see how the flowers were doing, dear. They looked so beautiful, but lonely, so I decided to keep them company and give them their own breakfast." He bent down and coiled the water hose and put them aside.  
  
"Aww...that's so sweet, Father! Thank you." Aeris smiled and walked to her flowers, looking at them lovingly. "Speaking of breakfast, Mother said ours is almost ready. Why don't we go help her set up the table?" She plucked one white daisy from the throng of colorful flowers and tucked it behind her father's left ear. "My, my! Don't you look cute?" She laughed.  
  
Professor Gast rolled his eyes and pointed to his face. "Now I'm cute, huh? Heh. You should see me when I was younger. Girls couldn't tear their eyes away from me." He flexed his arms like Mr. Universe and wiggled his thick eyebrows. Aeris laughed harder.  
  
"Hey, you two! What's so funny? Come on, breakfast is ready." Ifalna called out from the kitchen window. She shook her head slowly and chuckled at her husband's antiques. "Oh, it's good to be a happy family again," she thought. When the professor and Aeris finally came in and settled themselves at the table, she joined them with their warm and fragrant meal. "So, what are your plans for today, Aeris?" She asked her daughter as she sat down.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to go to the Tower of Wisdom today. I want to check out that special section you told me about. Do you think I could see my friends down at the Planet in that section? I just missed them and wanted to see how they're doing."  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, dear." Professor nodded in approval. "But I think you should head there early because the section, which is called the Crystal Oracle, is only opened at certain times of the day. The guardians at the Tower of Wisdom wanted to avoid the overuse of the Crystal Oracle, so they only open it up three times a day, I think. And the morning slot is opened at 9am, so you should have about half an hour to finish up your breakfast and go."  
  
"The Crystal Oracle..." Aeris murmured to herself. "The name sounds so archaic and prophetic," she thought. As much as she wanted to stay and finish her breakfast with her parents, she couldn't wait any longer to go to the tower. She quickly finished her meal and drank her juice in three gulps, and then got up to wash her dishes. "I think I'll go there now, if that's alright with you guys. I just can't wait to see my friends." She wiped her hands with the dried kitchen cloth near the sink, kissed her parents goodbye and headed out in quick strides.  
  
Ifalna and Professor Gast looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Ah, to be young and free again.  
  
*****  
  
When Aeris reached the Tower of Wisdom, it was still closed. But the guardian on duty told her that it would be opened in about ten minutes. Aeris decided to walk around the tower and admire the lake surrounding it. She found some white daisies just like the ones in her garden and decorated them prettily at the top of her head. They complemented the baby blue, long sleeved dress she was wearing today. She opted to let her hair down, instead of her usual braid, making stray wisps flutter at her cheek by the gentle morning breeze. Aeris looked up when she heard the guardian unlock the tower's main doors. She quickly got up and ran around the tower and was surprised to note that she was the first visitor.  
  
The guardian gave her a deep bow and greeted her with a warm smile, "Good morning, Aeris. Seems like you're the first one here. Hope you will find what you're looking for. Just don't forget to sign in at the sections that you're going to."  
  
"Thanks, David. I won't forget. I'll see you later!" She rushed in and headed straight for the directory in the middle of the lobby. "Hmm...seems like the Crystal Oracle is on Level 3. I should probably hurry up before anyone gets there before I do." Aeris took the winding stairs two steps at a time, thinking she would reach the third floor faster, but she slowed down when she got to the second level, partly because she was out of breath, and partly because she realized that she was the first visitor there, so there's no need to rush. So this time, she took the steps at a normal pace, evening her breath. When she finally got there, she quickly headed to the entrance to sign in.  
  
The room of the Crystal Oracle was dark, with a deep green glow lighting the atmosphere. It seems like the glow is emitted from a large crystal ball, which was roughly seven feet in diameters, in the center of the room. Aeris walked slowly towards it, mesmerized by the ethereal glow. She tentatively touched the crystal ball and felt its warm texture, soothing her whole body. Suddenly, a deep echoing voice filled the room and Aeris pulled back her hand out of surprise.  
  
"Welcome, Aeris, the last Ancient and newcomer to the Promised Land. I am the Crystal Oracle. How do you wish to seek my wisdom?"  
  
"How...how did you know my name?" Aeris whispered.  
  
"The Crystal Oracle knows every newcomer to the land of supreme happiness. He is the caretaker and ruler of the Promised Land. He also knows when the Planet is in danger."  
  
"Is the Planet in danger now?" Aeris suddenly felt anxious to see her friends.  
  
"No. The Planet is in the state of healing itself with the help of its inhabitants, mainly a group of eight brave warriors, who were responsible of disposing the enemy within the Planet. Aren't those warriors your fellow comrades, Aeris? You wish to see them, don't you? Even from such a long distance?"  
  
"Yes...yes. I miss my friends dearly. Please, Crystal Oracle. I wish to know how they are and whether they are safe and happy." Aeris answered.  
  
"Very well. The Crystal Oracle shall grant your wish. Behold..." The green glow of the crystal ball whirled like smoke for a few seconds before vanishing to reveal her friends, who were all gathered around the lake in the Forgotten City.  
  
They were all dressed up in dark suites and were holding roses in their hand. They had a sad look on their faces and Aeris noticed that Cloud was speaking at the lake. Then the crystal ball zoomed in on each of her friends, including Shera, Marlene, and Elmyra. Aeris gave a low gasp and walked closer to the ball and touched the surface where her adopted mother's face was focused on. "Mom..." Then she heard Cloud's voice, "...Aeris, we want you to know that things are fine here. We are moving on with our lives as best as we can. But you should also know that we would never forget you. You will always be a part of our lives and have a special place in our hearts. Wherever you are, we hope you are happy. And please don't forget about us." At those words, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Cloud. I will never forget any of you." She replied, even though she knew that he could never hear her. Then the "movie" ended with a view of Cloud alone by the lake, leaving his roses and whispering, "We'll be back next month, Aeris. And we'll bring you more flowers. You take care now."  
  
After that final scene, the crystal ball returned to its normal gentle glow. Aeris touched it, hoping that her friends would appear again. But nothing happened. She sighed and turned towards the door to leave. However, the voice of the Crystal Oracle stopped her. "You have such admirable and loyal comrades, Aeris. The Crystal Oracle could feel their deep love and respect for you." The voice paused a few seconds before continuing. "Is there anything else that you need from the Crystal Oracle?"  
  
Aeris shook her head slowly. "Thank you, Crystal Oracle. I think I'll be heading home now."  
  
"Very well then. Do not hesitate to come by again. The Crystal Oracle is here to help his people in every way he can." Slowly, the glow of the crystal ball began to dim and then died out completely, leaving the room dark once more. Aeris left the room in slow steps, Cloud's words still lingering in her mind.  
  
"Oh, Mom...Cloud...everyone, thank you so much for keeping your memories of me alive." She smiled and let the tears spill again. "Oh man, you're being so emotional, Aeris. You don't even know whether you're crying out of joy or sadness! Get a hold of yourself, girl!" She chided herself. Wiping the tears with her sleeves, she walked faster, but then bumped hard into someone at the top of the stairs and fell flat on her buttocks.  
  
"Whoa! Careful there, miss. Are you alright?" The man reached out his hand to help her up. When he heard her quiet sobs, he quickly rushed to her side. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't see you when I was coming up the stairs and then you-" he stopped abruptly and stared at Aeris when she looked up. His eyes widened. "Aeris...? Is that you?"  
  
Aeris blinked a few times at the man and studied his face. I know this man from somewhere...Why does he look so familiar? Suddenly she gasped. "Zack...?!"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. The Lost Love

"Life After Death" by idura-chan  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft and whoever else whom owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Lost Love  
  
I never thought I'd die young. As stereotypical as it may sound, I've always dreamed of getting married to the most beautiful woman on the Planet, have kids, grow old, and die a happy man. But I guess fate had other plans for me. Ever since I could remember, proving myself by being in SOLDIER was my ultimate dream. I was so proud when I was ranked First Class. And to have had the honor of fighting alongside Sephiroth made the dream even sweeter. But when I made my promise to her, I realized that being a First Class SOLDIER was just a temporary dream. What I truly wanted was to share my life with her, the woman that I love, and never look back. During the ride to Nibelheim for that mission where Sephiroth completely lost his insanity, I reckoned that I could finally fulfill my promise that I would come back to her when everything was over. We would finally be happy together for the rest of our lives. Boy, I thought wrong.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The air in Midgar was warm that night. We had dinner at one of the restaurants in Wall Street and then went around town, just spending quality time with each other. She saw this pink spaghetti strapped dress and a small red jacket at one of the shops. I gave a low whistle when she came out of the dressing room to give me a firsthand view of the new outfit. I couldn't help but admire the way the dress accentuated her curves in all the right places. So I bought both the dress and jacket, much to her protest. After that, we headed to the playground just outside of Sector 5 and sat down at the top of the slide. Since there were no stars to count, we just sat back and talked about nothing and everything that came to mind. Though, we avoided talking about my leaving next day. It was for the Nibelheim mission, so I wanted to make the most of our last date and not dampen the mood. I felt that I would never get to see her in a long while and by the sad look on her face; I think she knew it too.  
  
We held hands on the way home. When we reached her doorstep, I leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but she turned away and held the bag of new dress and jacket close to her chest. I could see her shoulders shook a little, indicating that she was crying. From behind, I put my hands on her shoulders and slide them up and down her arms, trying to sooth her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something? Is it the new dress?" I knew I was babbling, but I was getting nervous. Aeris seldom cried. She was always so happy whenever we meet. Come to think of it, she was kind of quiet throughout dinner tonight. She wasn't as cheerful as she usually was. Was it because I was leaving for Nibelheim and would not be seeing her for a few months? I didn't think we were that serious. I mean, we've been dating for a few months now, but we're still teenagers. There're so many things in life I want to experience. Being a SOLDIER is part of that experience. I want to be able to travel all over the world too. I've heard of wonderful places besides Midgar and Junon. I wanted to see them all.  
  
But now when I looked at Aeris, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. We may have been teenagers, but I knew that I wanted to experience life with her. I wanted to bring her to the places I've only heard of from other people. I wanted to whisk her away from Midgar, the only place that she's ever known to exist. Looking at the tears staining her cheeks made me cry myself. I suddenly realized that I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to leave for the mission to Nibelheim. Will I ever see her again? Sephiroth said that the mission was quite dangerous. But this was my first mission since I was promoted to First Class. I couldn't pass down this opportunity. It's important that I go.  
  
"Zack, promise me you'll come back for me." Aeris held on to one of my hands that were on her shoulders. "Please, promise me."  
  
I gently turned her around stared into her green eyes. They were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over and stain her soft cheeks. The sight was just heartbreaking. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.  
  
"Please, Zack."  
  
"Aeris, why are you like this all of a sudden? Come on, I'll be back as soon as it's over." I tried to act nonchalant even though her anxiety was affecting me.  
  
"Zack, please! Promise me. I've never asked anything from you, but now I'm asking you to promise me this." She held on to my hand tighter and her eyes were pleading me for an answer.  
  
She had a disturbed look on her face, as though she knew something dark but was afraid to tell me. I pulled her close for a tight hug. Then I relented and sighed. "I promise. I promise I'll come back to you when the mission's over. Don't worry, Aeris. I'll come back and we'll leave Midgar and explore the world together, you and I, alright?" I rested my cheek on the crown of her head and felt her nod against my chest. Finally she relaxed and released herself from our embrace. It was getting late, but we weren't ready to say our goodbyes just yet. We made out in her garden like there was no tomorrow. If people were to see us, we would look like a pair of horny teenagers. It's not like I've never thought about taking our relationship to the next level, but Aeris was a special girl. With her, I didn't feel like rushing into anything only regret it later. She's so innocent and pure that I didn't want to taint that just to satisfy my sexual hunger. When we do get to the next level, I wanted it to be meaningful. Though it seemed that night could be the special night, it wasn't to me or to her. We were content just making out until our lips were swollen and our tongues got tired of dueling with each other.  
  
Before I left, I turned around to look at her one last time. She blew me a kiss and gave me a sad but lovely smile. A smile that was forever in my mind, like a bright torch, burning incessantly. That was the smile that helped me through the pain of having Sephiroth's sword stabbing my body. That was the smile that helped me endure Hojo's evil and torturous experiments in the Shin-Ra basement. That was the smile that pushed me to escape that forsaken mansion and head to Midgar with Cloud. And that was the smile I last saw when the bullets that ended my life went through me.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Now I'm in the Promised Land, making my usual visits to the Crystal Oracle. I was itching to go to Aeris' house and see her, but thought that maybe she would want to spend quality time with her family. When I heard that she was the newcomer, I couldn't believe my ears and had to confirm it with her mother, Ifalna. Why must the good ones die young? Especially Aeris, since she died through such a cruel fashion, stabbed by Sephiroth with this infamous Masamune. But no matter how cruel the ordeal, Aeris was finally given the chance to reunite with her true family and leave the corrupted Planet.  
  
I was already at the top of the stairs when someone bumped hard into me. Due to the impact, she fell flat on her buttocks and I could hear her moan with pain. "Whoa! Careful there, miss. Are you alright?" I held out my hand to help her up. Then I heard her sobbing quietly. She must have fallen really hard! I started to panic and looked around to see if someone had seen us. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't see you when I was coming up the stairs and then you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when she looked up at me. Those beautiful green eyes, that long, honey brown hair, and that tear stained face. I knew I've seen it before. I could literally listen to the wild thumping of my heart pounding in my ears. Aeris! It's Aeris! "Aeris...? Is that you?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. I just had to know.  
  
She blinked a few times before looking at me, studying my face. Inside, I was begging her to recognize me. After a few agonizing seconds that seemed like minutes, she gasped. "Zack...?!"  
  
*****  
  
"Yes! She remembered me!" Zack thought. He nodded and gave Aeris a big smile. She rushed forward and held him in a fierce hug that knocked the wind out of him. "Hey, take it easy, Aeris. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly, she let go and shoved me hard to the floor. "Oof! What was that for?" Zack asked, surprised at her sudden behavior.  
  
"Zack...you're...you're dead!" Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Why didn't she feel him returning to the Planet? She felt Elmyra's husband's soul return to the Planet. But why not Zack? She should have felt him. Maybe her ability was clouded by her pain and anger that she could not communicate with the Planet then? Aeris was confused. She looked at Zack, who slowly got up and rubbed his buttocks.  
  
"Umm...yeah. I wouldn't be if I was here, would I?" he grinned.  
  
"But h-how? When?" she stammered, still shocked to see him.  
  
"I was shot, Aeris, by Shin-Ra troops. We were just outside of Midgar when it happened. I think it was five years after I left for that mission in Nibelheim." He moved closer to Aeris.  
  
Aeris' eyes were wide with disbelief. He was shot? And no one knew what happened. Not even his parents She was so sure that he left her for another girl. "Wait...you said 'we' just now. You were not alone?"  
  
"No. Cloud and I-"  
  
"Cloud? As in Cloud Strife?" Things were getting more confusing. Cloud knew Zack? He didn't say anything when they were in Gongaga during the search for Sephiroth. Why would he do that? Aeris decided that she had to ask Zack the whole story.  
  
"Yeah. You knew him? You mean he's not dead?" Aeris shook her head. Now Zack was confused. What the hell was going on?  
  
"I think you should tell me what happened in that five years, Zack. And I'll tell you how I knew Cloud. Let's go outside so we can talk." He nodded in agreement and walked downstairs with her. They went outside and around the tower and sat down, leaning against the wall. Zack was looking at the lake, thinking how he should start his story. Aeris, on the other hand, studied his profile while he was deep in thought. "I forgot how handsome he is," she thought. "He's more handsome than the last time I saw him." Aeris thought of their last date together and felt warm all over. "Stop it, Aeris! That was in the past." She scolded herself.  
  
"Aeris? Are you alright?" Zack saw Aeris staring at him and waved a hand in front of her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm ok. Umm...so, why don't you start from the beginning? Then I'll tell you my part of the story." Zack nodded and turned to face her.  
  
"As you knew, I went on a mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and Cloud and some other troops. There seemed to be a problem with the reactor at Mt. Nibel and rumors about monsters roaming around. All we had to do was fix the cause of the problem and eliminate the monsters and then be on our way. But when we got to the reactor, Sephiroth started acting really weird. We saw mutated humans in these pods in the reactor. It seemed like they were exposed to a very high dose of Mako. Sephiroth suddenly realized that he was different than the rest of us because he was so strong even though he was Mako induced. He left and locked himself up in the Shin-Ra mansion's basement for days, reading Professor Gast's experiment reports." He stopped to catch his breath and cleared his throat.  
  
So far his story is similar to the one that Cloud told us when we were in Kalm. She put her hand on Zack's arm, urging him to continue.  
  
"After a few days, I got restless and went down to look for him in the basement. He was sitting in the study; his eyes had this maniacal look that just gave me the chills. He accused me of being a traitor to his ancestors and him. He claimed that he was an Ancient and that he was the rightful heir to the Planet. Then he left. When I followed him outside, the whole town was on fire. It was horrible, Aeris. He was killing everyone in sight without mercy. Then he went to the reactor to get his "mother" or Jenova. I tell you, he was absolutely mad. He even killed our tour guide, Tifa, and her father. I tried to stop him from going too far, but he was just too strong for me. I was in bad shape after he attacked me when I saw Cloud came in. I told him to stop Sephiroth. The last thing I remember was that he took my sword to stop Sephiroth." Zack stopped again and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up at the sky and continued. "When I woke up, I was inside this huge jar filled with green liquid with wires jutting out everywhere. When I looked around, I realized that I was back in the basement of the mansion. I even saw Cloud in a similar jar next to me. And man, he looked terrible. I didn't even know when or how we got there. I saw a skinny man in a lab coat and glasses and figured that he must be some kind of scientist. He was another crazy man, always cackling about his experiments with me and Cloud as his specimens."  
  
"Hojo..." Aeris suddenly whispered.  
  
Zack glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah, Hojo. I heard him saying that Sephiroth was dead and thought that Cloud must have killed him. Hojo was always injecting us with Jenova cells, calling us Sephiroth's clones or something like that. Cloud got weaker after every injection; I guess his body couldn't tolerate the alien cells invading his body. I thought he was going to die sooner or later, so I planned a way of escaping. I didn't even know how long we were trapped there. It felt like forever, Aeris. I just had to get out of there, save myself and Cloud. Finally, one day we escaped and got a ride from this trucker who was heading for Midgar. I just couldn't wait to see you then, Aeris. Cloud and I talked about being mercenaries to make money and survive. Well, I did most of the talking since Cloud was still very weak." Zack smiled sheepishly at the memory. "He was practically a vegetable. I had to carry him around. The trucker dropped us off just outside of Midgar. We were just about to go in when we were caught by Shin-Ra troops. I tried to save Cloud, but I was shot before I could do anything." He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. "And that's that."  
  
Aeris looked at him sadly and put her hand on his shoulder for support. "I'm so sorry, Zack. I didn't know what happened. Cloud only told us until the part where he confronted Sephiroth at the reactor. And he never mentioned you at all. He never told us about Hojo's experiments either." Aeris sighed lightly and stared at the lake in front of them. She then continued telling him about how she met Cloud and the rest of Avalanche, their adventures together, and how she died. Zack listened quietly, smiling and frowning a few times at the funny and sad parts. "I guess I would have had the chance to learn more about what was wrong with Cloud if I was still alive. I miss them, Zack. And I...I missed you. I waited and waited for the day you'd come back, but after five years, I got tired of waiting and just gave up hope. I really thought you forgot about me and found someone else. I was really hurt and angry with you, Zack. And heartbroken." She smiled ruefully at the last part of the sentence. "But when we were in Gongaga, we met your parents and that's when I learned that you've been missing. They even asked me whether I was your girlfriend. I didn't know what to tell them." She looked away, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"She thought I found someone else? Didn't she know that she was the only one for me?" Zack thought. "Well, maybe you didn't tell her that, idiot." He continued, scolding himself. Then he continued out loud. "Aeris, I have never thought of leaving you at all. Not once. I kept seeing that lovely smile you gave me when I left Midgar the night of our last date. It was your smile I last saw before I died. Believe me when I say there was no one else." His gaze was steady, but pleading as well. Aeris returned the gaze, contemplating whether to believe him or not. When all she saw was sincerity, she smiled and touched his hand. "I believe you, Zack."  
  
Zack squeezed her hand that was on his and pulled her closer. He slowly reached his hand out to cup the side of her face. "You're so beautiful, Aeris. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. God, I missed you so much. It never occurred to me that the only way for us to meet again was when we're both dead." He joked lightly. Aeris only smiled. He then traced her lower lip with his thumb, mesmerized by the softness. He thought about their last date and the make out session in her garden. "We were so young then. I even forgot what it felt like to kiss her," he thought. With his thumb still tracing her full lips, he looked into her eyes. He wanted to do something he hadn't done in a long, long time. "Aeris, can I...can I kiss you?" His voice was husky. Aeris blushed. She was thinking the same thing. "Should I let him? It's just one harmless kiss...right?" She then nodded. Zack moved closer and pressed his lips to hers. Aeris closed her eyes and sighed lightly, enjoying the gentle pressure of his lips on hers. Hearing her sigh, Zack tilted his head and put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. Feeling bold, Aeris parted her lips and slipped her tongue out and grazed his lower lip with it. Soon their tongues met each other and explored each other's mouth. It was as though they were reliving their last kisses in her garden five years ago, but with heightened passion and longing.  
  
Aeris moaned at the pleasure Zack's kisses made her feel. She felt 17 again. Her heartbeat got faster and she felt a warm rush go through her body. It was never like this when Cloud kissed her. Cloud? She widened her eyes and pulled away abruptly. "Oh my God. What have I done? I'm in love with Cloud, not Zack...aren't I?" She was confused all over again.  
  
"Aeris? What is it? Is everything alright?" Zack looked at her with concern. But there was a hint of confusion in his eyes as well.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry, Zack. We shouldn't have done that. I mean, I liked it, but..." She trailed off.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I...I..." Guilt was what she felt. She felt like she had betrayed Cloud. But she wasn't even sure if Cloud still felt the same way about her. And she'll never know now that she's dead. She wasn't certain of her own feelings either. She waited for Zack for five whole years, waited to rekindle their relationship, but now that he's here she's not sure what to feel anymore. Suddenly she felt like running away from him, wanting to avoid all the confusion in her head. She got up quickly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, Zack. I have to go." With that, she ran towards the main gates of the Promised Land, and out to the meadows.  
  
"Aeris, wait!" Zack called out. He got up and ran after her.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. The Promise

"Life After Death" by idura-chan

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction

Author's notes: After disappearing for about 3-4 years, I'm back with this story. I'm not expecting any reviews, but would appreciate if there are any. I just want to finish what I've started. :) Thanks, readers.

Disclaimer: Characters and other names from Final Fantasy VII all belong to Squaresoft and whoever else whom owns them. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. No infringement intended, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 5: The Promise 

      _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Aeris kept asking herself many times. She was sitting in the middle of the meadows, right beside the small river. She looked at the colorful fishes swimming happily without a care in the world. "I bet you guys never have to deal with problems like mine, right?" She asked them. The fishes ignored her. Aeris sighed. When she met Cloud at the church, she was amazed at how similar he was to Zack. His blue Mako eyes, his cockiness, and even the way he walked and talked were so similar. It was as though she could see Zack through Cloud. But that was where the similarities ended. She realized now that Cloud had a painful past that he would like to forget. That explained why he was cool and aloof at times. He seldom smiled either. Zack, on the other hand, was more easygoing. He didn't mind showing his affection in public whenever they're dating. It was his roguish looks and cockiness that first captured her heart. Elmyra approved of their relationship even though she disliked SOLDIER to the core. She actually saw that Zack was sincere in his intentions towards Aeris. 

After dating him for a few months, Aeris fell in love for the first time. She knew they were quite young, she was 17 and he was 19. But she was so certain of her feelings for him that age didn't matter anymore. She also knew that he felt the same because he grew more attentive each time they meet and instead of short and chaste kisses, they became more intimate and passionate. But the magic ended when he left for Nibelheim. The letters stopped coming and day after day her heart cracked slowly until it completely shattered after five years of waiting. Then Cloud came into her life. She went on an adventure with him and his comrades and immediately got attached to him. She eventually fell in love with him. They even shared a kiss during the gondola ride at the Gold Saucer. But the magic ended again when Sephiroth murdered her. _"What a way to die,"_ she thought sarcastically. She laid down flat on her stomach, rested her chin in the crook of her left elbow, and sighed loudly. She dipped her right hand in the river and swirled the water lazily. "Was I destined not to have love?" She asked aloud.

      "No, Aeris. You do have love. You've always had it, only you didn't know it." Zack's voice startled her. She didn't see his shadow hovering over her. She turned around and got up to face him.

      "If I've always had it, why wasn't I happy? I waited for you for five damned years, Zack! And then I met Cloud and fell in love all over again. But that love was taken away again." Her voice shook. "I know I should be happy now that we're together again, Zack. The kiss just now was just like old times, if not better. But you cannot expect me to just fall in love with you again after what I've been through. I don't even know what to feel right now. Please understand." She looked down, holding back the tears.

      "Aeris, look at me." Zack said softly. She remained looking down. He gently lifted her chin. She avoided his gaze. "Please, look at me." He pleaded softly. After a few seconds, she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Zack took both of her hands in his. "Aeris, I just wanted to kiss you, that's all. I wasn't expecting anything because I know that you went through a lot while I was gone. You've grown into an adult and experienced many things that made you into what you are now. I'm not surprised if you even fell in love with someone else. But that doesn't matter to me because I still love you, Aeris. I've always loved you. Nothing will change that, not even death." He pulled her hands and put them on his chest, over his heart. "That's why I said that you've always had love. It's my love that you've always had and will always have, if you let me give it to you. And if you're not ready for that, then I'll wait for you, Aeris. I'll wait for you until you're ready. Just don't give up on us." He squeezed her hands. He didn't want to lose her again. He would do anything to win back her love.

      Aeris was speechless. No one has said anything like that to her. It was so heartfelt and sincere, she felt like crying. _"Stop being a crybaby, Aeris. You've cried enough this morning as it is,"_ she thought. She held back her tears, trying to control her wavering voice. "Zack, I...I don't know what to say."

      "You don't have to say anything, Aeris. Just give me a chance to win you back."

      Having no words at the moment, she just nodded.

      Happy and relieved, Zack hugged her. "Thank you, Aeris. You won't regret it. I promise." He grinned.

**End of Chapter 5******


End file.
